Mera-Mera luffy: The great adventure back in time
by The writing titan
Summary: A story were lufy is more mature, he is stronger, smarter and ready to kick ass, oh also: luffy and garp went back in time! Rating M: gore Pairing: Nami-Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Die mugiwara!**

**Summary:** What if at the end shanks betray luffy and everyone in luffy's crew dies, and luffy decides with garp to go back in time for luffy to train more harder than ever. And what if it had been the flare-flare fruit instead of the gum-gum fruit? Does his past experience changed him for good and will he be more of a captain and less of a carpet on whom you can just walk over? Also a bit of LuNa just to fill in some scenes.(I know it's useless but my fic is useless, and the fanfiction site is useless, but that's (not) why we love it)

LuNa, Strong!Luffy, Bulked-up!Luffy, mera-mera!Luffy

sanji: How could this shitty writter own me and the other! We all are eichiro oda's and we will be until he sells us! Just the idea of lovely lady buying us makes my heart jump ho my lady I...

"MUGIWARAAAAAAA" talking

'MUGIWARAAAAAAA' thinking

"**MUGIWARAAAAAAA" **Den Den Mushi

'MUGIWARAAAAAAA' people's voice through observation haki

Luffy was a mess, they had arrived at raftel, only to find akainu in front of the one piece, he had killed every pirate of luffy's crew apart from luffy and garp, who had resigned from the marines and was 'protecting' luffy. Also it had been know that shanks had led akainu to the one piece saying that luffy was unworthy to be pirate king. Now luffy was sulking in a bar drinking sake with garp.

"do you miss them?" asked garp.

"yes but I miss her the most." said luffy.

"oy luffy, I know it's hard, but you can't stay like that for the rest of your life, I know it's sad, but you need to move on." said garp in a reassuring manner, understanding that the fist of love wouldn't be working on him in a state like the one he was in, he had already tried, thinking that luffy was luffy and it would work, but talking to him was the best solution, little pep talk, or love-fist-replacement-talk like garp called it.

(enter overtaken song one piece theme)

"you're right gramps! And I know who can help us, we're going back in time gramps!" yelled luffy.

"hahahahahhahh that's my grandson!" laughed garp "But I don't know how you count on going back in time""I have a friend that ate the timo timo no mi, let's save my nakama shihihihihihihihi" luffy blurted "And also you'll have to train me I wanna be all bulky like you!""because of your devil fruit you can't get bulky 'cause you would stretch back to normal almost instantly." explained garp."ahhhhhhh, but I wanna go back to when I was 5 okay, I was living with you at that time so I won't need to explain to anybody why I was a weak little guy and 2 days after I am a bad-ass kid" Said luffy."hai kiddo" chuckled garp

(finish overtaken one piece theme)

**Revolutionary army head-quarters**

A strange person was talking on a den den mushi.

"okay luffy, so Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Garp" "**yep nana **(that means No 7 or tits, we'll go with No 7 for now) **bye-bye**" he wrote the two names on a piece of paper with written 14 years ago and then told the person on the end of the snail goodbye.

**Tempo Tempo beam**

A beam shot out of his hand and struck the paper.

Luffy and garp woke up on the beach and garp searched for his time-teller, a device that could tell you what year you are in and also what date and what hour and all those things, he was shocked to see that they had indeed traveled in time."eh gramps, we must train now" a five years old luffy said abruptly."yes yes" sighted garp.

**2 years later**

"pirates! Pirates! Pirates are coming!" yelled someone.'That must be shanks' thought luffy and garp,who had resigned from the marines saying that the world government became corrupted.

"greetings people, we're not here to cause harm we're just here to make this our base for a little bit of time, and I doubt anyone could fight us well here, but we're not here for that." said shanks to the villager.

"Do you care to repeat the last part?" said garp while walking with what looked like a 7 years old version of him who was only a bulked up kid luffy, who had a less big scar than garp but wore baggy short pants, a red jacket in his left hand and a sword in his right hand. He was also bare-chested so you could see his x-shaped scar. Garp was just in his usual white tuxedo.

"oh garp without his vice-admiral coat, so it's true you left the marines, and who's the miniature you there, he's a perfect copy of you except for the scar." replied shanks.

"Oh you're talking of luffy, he is my lunatic grandson but even if he is quiet an idiot sometimes he is an ass-kicker bwahahahahaaha" laughed garp.

"oh so let's see him dodge that" shanks said while slashing his sword downward at luffy who just said  
"why dodging?" asked luffy while taking his sword out of his sheath and doing a horizontal motion blocking shank's slash and retaliating with a blackened arm in shanks's gut. 'Ah I wanted to do that a long time ago eh'.  
"not cough bad cough how old are you? 10? 12?" shanks asked.  
"7, mister Red" replied luffy in a moronic way, so yeah, in a normal way for a luffy.  
"Hahahahahah I like you, and you've got a heck lot of potential, wanna join my crew?" shanks asked but luffy knew he was joking.  
"No thanks i'm gonna create my own crew and gramps said he would join as hand-shooter" said luffy.  
"Hand-shooter?" yassop and benn beckman asked.  
"yeah he fires cannon ball with his hands, it's a heck lot more effective, gramps the best!" cheered luffy still teasing his gramps.  
"thank you luffy, but I think i'll talk with them alone, will you go somewhere else?" asked garp.  
"yeah, I want some booze!" yelled luffy.  
"booze? But you're just 7, hahahahahaha I like you, come on crew, let's have a drink!" said shanks.

**10 minutes later, makino's bar**

"come on makino I want just one mug! Just one!" pleaded luffy.

"you're too young to drink alcohol luffy" yelled makino making everyone shudder in fear in the bar, apart from shanks, whom was laughing at luffy's miss-fortune. Luffy used his observation haki to try and hear things from conversations in the bar, he found a rather interesting one, benn and lucky roo were talking about him, he concentrated fully on them and he could hear:  
'you sure lucky?'  
'yeah i'm sure benn, captain said to replace the gumo-gumo no mi by this little fruit, he doesn't want luffy eating it without knowing what it is, so yeah we need to move it to another chest'  
'got it lucky' and as he said that he took a fruit out of a chest and replace the gum gum fruit with it, he headed in their ship and luffy sneakily followed him, he stopped in front of a room, fully aware of luffy being here, he entered the room and he threw the fruit in a box. He stepped out and told luffy,  
"don't go in this room"  
"hai sir" luffy replied, but unknown to benn, luffy entered the room and searched into the boxes, after a long serach he opened a box and he found another fruit and ate it because he was hungry, but as soon as he opened another chest the chest burtsed into flames, he then thought 'WHAAAAAT how can it even be possible, wasn't ace supposed to have the mera-mera no mi? And if not he is gonna be in big trouble, well, i'll need to learn to use my fruit and that was freaking long, and it will be harder, cause it's a logia!' he ran to the bar and lied  
"Gramps! Shanks! I gotta tell you something, after I saw benn going back to the bar I went in the jungle and I ate a fruit now if I want I can choose to make my hand burn everything!" yelled luffy. Shanks was shocked, he, of course didn't know that they had the mera-mera no mi so he didn't suspect a thing, then he said "well you have the mera-mera no mi I think, you have a logia type of devil fruit, that means you can turn fully into your element but you can't swim anymor, but being a logia can help because you because you can like be fire and fly like a real firemen!" said shanks with star in his eyes.  
"but shanks firemen don't fly, and I don't wanna be a firemen because they put out fire and i'm fire!" whined luffy, shanks stil had star in his eyes and he was saying things like 'your ship will look like afiretruck!' and yeah annoying things.  
"humm garp, can I ask you a question? Yes? oh thanks, why did you leave the marine?" asked shanks.  
"we all had different idea of justice, there was the lazy justice, the absolute justice, the love-fist justice..." answered garp.  
"oh yeah that makes...wait a second, this doesn't explain why you resigned! Garp? Garp? Garp? Where are you?" asked shanks. "he ran off with luffy captain"  
"ha well fuck it let's go and get some more booze!"

**somewhere under a tree**

'why is this traitor so kind, maybe he was forced to lead them there, i hope so.' luffy thought

Brook: yohohohohohohoh i hope you liked it, R&amp;R please, and can I see your...

Nami: NO ONE WILL AGREE WITH YOU STUPID SKELETON!

Robin: I would...n't

nami: fweee.. you almost had me there!

Me: stooooopppp see ya next time, nami, oc, brook, in your cages!

Robin,nami and brook: hai master -they leave the room-

me:hahahahahahahhahah my planetary domination will start soon! hahahahahahahah

R&amp;R please

Next time: Flashback of raftel, Akainu's rampage


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

luffy: Uhhm The Writing Titan does not own me or my friends, just my new look and …... other things that will be in the story, oh shit I revealed too much... Uhm do you have meat?

Flashback:

**Flashback Flashback no mi start**

"_mugiwaraaaaaa" cried the author_

**Flashback Flashback no mi end**

***Author Author no mi: Secret Art: Karate Chop of Death* **…it was the sample for the attack, sorry.

"MUGIWARAAAAAAA" talking

'MUGIWARAAAAAAA' thinking

"**MUGIWARAAAAAAA" **Den Den Mushi

***MUGIWARAAAAAAA*** people's voice through observation haki

**10 years after last chapter's event**

"bye Makino, bye -up-mayor" luffy and garp said casually while jumping in a little dinghy. Makino was smiling while the mayor had a tick mark on his forehead and was muttering curse directed toward luffy and garp.

Now on with our heroes.

Luffy was...you can guess, eating, and garp was having a fist-fight with the local sea king, declaring that he deserved a fist of love from them because they were leaving, wich the sea king agreed to and shed a few tears as his two friend disappeared in our mascot whirlpool, whom were sleeping in two respective barrels, big barrels.

They were sleeping safe and sound until: "pirates! pirates! This is not a drill! Pirates! Pirates! this is not a drill! Come on go on the uppe-BOOM-argh" yelled a marine two seconds before dying.

10 minutes passed and suddenly a young man with pink hair arrived in the room and stared at the two gigantic barrels and yelled for support as he could not carry them alone. Three pirates came in and whistled seeing the barrels, they approached them but as they made a single step one of the barrel caught on fire creating smoke and the other exploded in splinters of wood and metal, as the smoke cleared you could see two figures resembling monsters, one of a man who's left body side was only fire (if you want to know how luffy looks look at the picture of the story). The other figure was a man with white hair, a scar under the left eye and a white tuxedo, the two of them were luffy and garp.

Then the pink-haired young ling gasped as he recognized garp. "G-G-Garp the fist!" yelled one of the three pirates."yep that's me, do you have any food?" asked garp receiving a grateful look from luffy."n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-we don-t—t-t-ahhhhhhh" the three pirates yelled leaving the little boy and the two men together." why didn't you run away brat?" asked luffy who had completely reformed himself into his normal body, the young pirate replied that his dream was to be a marine to be under garp's command to which garp replied "hahahah you're a good boy, but i'm not in the marine anymore i'm gonna be a pirate, but it doesn't mean i'll do what a lot of pirate like alvida does, i'll just go around the sea looking for the one piece."

"can I come with you garp-sama, I want to help you and search the...one...piece...WHAT BUT THE GRAND LINE IS THE PIRATES GRAVEYARD EVERYBODY DIES THERE!" yelled coby.

"well you wanna come or you don't but don't talk about death and grand line in the same sentence, you won't like the reaction" when garp said this he turned around startled by a cry of pain and luffy clutching his head saying: "my nakama...dead. My nakama...dead"

**Flashback Flashback no mi start**

"_Luffy! Marine ships are in front of Raftel what do we do?" Nami asked._

"_we sink them" replied luffy._

"_hai captain" they all replied zorro jumped on an ennemy and used: santoryu onigiri on a group of marines only to be stopped by a magma encased fist in the torso._

"_marimo!" as he said that sanji attacked akainu and got his leg burned, as he cried in pain shanks got behind him and beheaded him._

"_luffy! Shanks turned his back on us" called nami._

"_i know, the bas... brook chopper, nooo!" everybody could see brook's bones become dust and chopper's arm missing and a sword encased in his chest._

"_rahhhhhhhhhh" usoop cried as he launched a pellet at akainu only to be cut in half by vice-admiral momonga who killed usoop after that._

"_gramps, nami, robin, franky, come with me their death must be honored, to the one piece, and we can't think of saving them, chopper is in the death count and he is the medic c... Robin behind you!" yelled luffy just as admiral borsalino shot robin in the head, it was too much for luffy, blood, his nakama, almost all of them apart from his gramps, franky and …... nami, shanks just cut her by the waist just in time for her clima-tact to fall in luffy's hand, as his grandpa gave him zorro's swords and usoop's slingshot and pop green purse, and franky gave him sanji's deathstick , he cried while thanking them, but the safe haven they thought having reached wasn't as safe as kizaru slashed franky in half with his light sword, shanks tried to kill garp but soon found himself encased in the wall by a very big punch, garp grabbed luffy and made a run for it._

**Flashback Flashback no mi end**

"uh where am I?" asked luffy.

"we're still on alvida's ship, you fainted two minutes ago, what happened?" replied garp.

"i had a flashback, not a pleasant one" explained luffy in a groggy way.

"ok..." said garp.

"now let's kick alvida's ass!" cried luffy in joy.

A bit later and a lot of ass kicked.

"gramps... I feel a similar haki presence, very similar, surely someone from the crew. But why here" said luffy.

"hey you three there!" called a voice, luffy froze, he knew who the voice was and he didn't want it to be discovered that he was from the future, so he got his surge of anxiety and joy in the back of his brain and took his best normal voice, he was a damn big pirate after all, how could a woman affect him so much, he got his act together and said: "yes? What do you want?" as he turned to see the person he knew was there and got a sly smile from garp noticed only by luffy which made luffy internally growl.

"well I saw you got a boat from the pirates and you kinda sinked mine so you gotta get me on board or else..." nami said with a little creepy smile that would have shut normal luffy's mouth, but not this luffy so he answered "or else what?" with a flame on his hand.

"nothing" squeeled nami in fear just as a pirate go her ankle only to be bonked by lighting fast movement from nami with her staff... just to bonk luffy with the other edge of the staff, she turns around seeing luffy with hair shadowing his eyes... only to look up with a serious look in his eyes and pushing glasses on the bridge of his nose 'where did the glasses come from' thought nami and coby, nami was preparing herself to be fried or worse but what happened after shocked her

"gahahahahahah ya can come if ya want" luffy said

**And finished, I know the chapter was very,very,very,very little but hey, I felt better with finishing it here, a least with this I should have finished the third chappy before posting this one so twiddles! Review, Fav, Follow, the normal drill (only if ya want to)**

***Author Author no smoke screen* Writing Titan out. **


End file.
